Scott Carson
Scott Carson (under the second series alias, Nobuyuki Saito) is a main character that represents the new cast members and a friend/rival of Ryouta. Born in Los Angeles, he would rise up to own a company called Carson Corporation. He first debuts in the second series as a villain in a Duel Monsters tournament with Bagna as an ally but leaves with him after a huge defeat by Akira and Ryouta. Eventually, Scott and Bagna returned to the scene to reveal their real identities to Ryouta, turning both of them over to the good side. Scott's skill when it comes to both card games and fighting are phenomenal. Scott has only lost fighting confrontations against Ryouta. He has only lost a few duels against Ryouta and, by luck, lost a duel against Bagna. However, Scott has proved his dueling power against both of these two, and even became "King of Games" every time he defeated Ryouta. Scott also reads a lot, showing that he is highly educated, making him a threat to all less-worthy opponents. He once lived in Domino City with the main cast of Yu-Gi-OH and the new cast of characters who are his good friends. In the fourth series, he now lives in a rented mansion with Ryouta Ishida, Bagna Miyagi, and Rina. He is injured for a while in the second series, causing him to leave the mansion. He returns to help in Arc 2 of Season 2 of the second series, only to be injured again by Xavier. Otherwise, in Arc 2 of Season 2 of the second series, he does research in Hell on the illegal demon cards being used by the enemies. He also appears in the Christmas OVA of the second series, at the end, to have a small chat with the main crew. In the Demise Realm Arc of the second series, Scott appears again to assist Ryouta and his friends. He fights off Bakura at one point and he also fights one of the three Great Grandmasters, Malicious Revenge, to help Xavier become an ally. He represents the character of AthrunZala00's rival/friend and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Scott's appearance closely resembles that of The Legend of the Legendary Heroes character, Sion, during the first and second series. His hair color, however, is black instead of white, and is the same exact length. His eyes are yellow, and look exactly like the eyes of a snake. He is usually seen wearing an outfit that resembles Sion's feudal outfit from the show. Now, in the fourth series, he looks like a demon feudal lord. Inside of his suit jacket, there are two strapped holsters with a Browning Hi-Power Practical .40 S&W pistol in each one. He also bears a katana, inside a scabbard, at his side. Scott does not interact with anime worlds, but it could be argued that his sword resembles a zanpakuto from Bleach. Scott's skills and abilities, other than his dueling skills and fighting skills, consist of black magic, summoning, white magic (including revival), and defensive strategies (such as strong barriers). He also can send people to Hell, use a black-colored, extremely hot fire, torture people with their nightmares or wipe clean their malicious dreams to gain allies, and can use gravity however he wishes. He also can make highly strategical plans, which have never failed. Scott's Past Not much of Scott's past is known during the actual board game. It is not until the Yu-Gi-OH: Destined Souls Movie is released that Scott's past is mentioned through his explanation of why he wants to destroy Ryouta. In the movie, only middle and high school is really mentioned so only that part of his past is revealed. In that flashback, Ryouta and Bagna take in Scott and try to make him popular by hanging out with the cool kids and setting him up with a girl. However, one day, Ryouta and Bagna decide to break away from him and take the popular kids with them, leaving Scott alone again. Also, Scott's girlfriend breaks up with him for Ryouta but is then hit by a car later on, resulting in her death. Ryouta had tried to save her but was unsuccessful. This leads to confrontations between the two that leads to Scott leaving to take over his company. However, this past is false on the fact that Scott gets along with Ryouta very well. What probably really happened during this time was that they made him popular and it stayed that way. It is pretty much known that Scott does not have parents anymore, just like Ryouta. As to how they died, that is still unknown. In the Thanksgiving OVA of the second series, Scott reveals himself as a demon prince from Hell who is sent to Earth by the Devil to keep the world under control. In Arc 2 of Season 2 of the second series, Scott and Bagna talk about their high school years, involving Ryouta in the talk. Scott reveals some of his past in the fourth series, when the Sannin are talking with Yukito Heian and his friends. However, the past talks leads to Ryouta wanting to chase the past. Scott remembers the past but tries to keep moving on into the future, making him the Sannin member who represents the future. Scott's Death in the Second Series In the final episode of the second series, the dead members of the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! decide to watch D-Grayman Abridged instead of the final fight against Malicious Revenge. However, it is revealed that Scott is stabbed in the heart by Malicious Revenge during the fight. However, when Ryouta Ishida is about to be killed, Scott saves him by stabbing Malicious Revenge through the heart. Shortly after, he falls over and dies, leaving Ryouta to finish the fight against Malicious Revenge. However, it is most likely assumed that Scott just disappeared back to Hell. Relationships Scott has many relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Maximillion Pegasus: He is the owner of Industrial Illusions and Ryouta's boss. However weird Pegasus may be, Scott still has respect for him. Dgem Kakizaki: She is the very freaky Orichalcos girl in the board game. Dgem likes to refer to herself as Scott's deck, since he uses a GEM-Attribute Deck. Scott feels annoyed by this, causing maybe a form of hatred towards her. She is killed at the end of the second series but revived for the fourth series. Arashi Zanders: He is Ryouta's adoptive brother. Scott and Arashi don't associate themselves that much, but because of Arashi's relationship with Ryouta, Scott likes him. He is killed at the end of the second series. Bagna Miyagi: He is revealed as an antagonist called Kuro Kuma, only to later be revealed as Ryouta's childhood friend. Bagna and Scott don't see eye-to-eye all the time, making Ryouta have to keep peace between the two. Even though the two fight regularly, they are still close friends and could operate as a strong team. He is killed at the end of the second series, but is transferred back to Heaven to later make an appearance in the fourth series. Ryouta Ishida: The main character of the whole thing. Ryouta and Scott are technically rivals, but they still seems to get along as friends. He is killed at the end of the second series but revived for the fourth series. Sakura: A girl from the other world who once lived with Ryouta. She seems to be a reincarnation of Emily Fletcher, the nicer of the two twins from Ryouta's dream. The two started off not really talking to each other at all. Scott allowed the four girls of the other world to live in the mansion, since Ryouta requested it. In the Okinawa OVA of the second series, Scott challenges Ryouta to a duel with the stipulation of talking with the four girls if Ryouta loses. Scott ends up quickly crushing Ryouta and the two end up getting closer to Sakura and Shizuka. In the Halloween OVA of the second series, Scott and Sakura reveal their feelings for each other as well as Ryouta and Shizuka revealing their feelings for each other. In the Thanksgiving OVA of the second series, their feelings become closer. In Arc 2 of Season 2 of the second series, when Sakura is taken away into the Other World to be executed, Scott becomes furious and argues with his father, the Devil, to let him go save her. However, he is denied and asks for help, which comes from his sister, Natalya. When the plot becomes worse in Arc 2 of Season 2 of the second series, Scott begins to do research on the illegal demon cards the enemies use in order to help him comrades in some way. He eventually appears to save Ryouta from being killed but is pushed away by Xerxes, who says Scott is too weak to take the blast. Scott gets involved once again to hold off Xavier when Ryouta tries to save Rina but ends up getting injured by Xavier in the process, causing him to need more healing. All of this is done to help save Sakura from being killed, showing massive amounts of love between the two. She is killed at the end of the second series by Malicious Revenge. Natalya: She is Scott's sister. The two seem to disagree on some thing, but then again, they are brother and sister. She is killed at the end of the second series. However, Scott mentions her in the fourth series because, since she is a demon, she was transferred back to Hell when she died. Yukito Heian, Rikimaru Minomoto, and Sanryuu Nishimura: The main characters of the fourth series. At first, Scott and his group don't really converse with these three but when Scott meets them out on an island to meet up with Rina, he shares stories with the three and becomes close with them. Akihiko Gotou, Daisuke Yamamoto, Kazuhiro Saitou, Takeshi Ando, and Satoshi Nakamura: The five friends that Ryouta and the other Sannin are hanging out with at the beginning of the fourth series. Scott finds most of them ridiculous but since Ryouta wants to be friends with them, Scott does as well. Scott's Decks Scott has only used two decks so far. His main deck happens to be a Gemstone deck that's based off of a new attribute called the GEM Attribute. This deck uses a bunch of warriors and mages that are made out of different gemstones. This deck uses many different strategies, being able to attack, defend, destroy cards, Special Summon, inflict effect damage, and mill the opponent's deck of cards. This deck also uses Special Summoning to help with Fusion Summoning Gemstone Monsters, Synchro Summoning Gemstone Monsters, and Synchro Summoning his ace monster, Sparkling Gem Dragon, quickly. In the Thanksgiving OVA of the second series, Scott is taken over by a Psiren, causing him to become evil and attack Ryouta and Bagna. When he duels these two, he uses a Demon Deck. This deck closely resembles the cards in his GEM Deck, but are revolved around Demons instead (this archetype was picked to fit with Scott's status as Prince of Demons). This deck was used in Arc 2 of Season 2 of the second series to open a portal to the X-Realm, showing that Scott still has the deck. This may be a sign that Scott will be using this deck from now on.